A graphics processor is a specialized processor in a computer that offloads graphics rendering from a microprocessor. Graphics processors are used to accelerate the memory-intensive work of texture mapping and rendering polygons as well as rotation and translation of vertices into different coordinate systems. Some graphics processors also include programmable shaders that are capable of manipulate vertices and textures with many of the same operations that are supported by microprocessors, oversampling and interpolation techniques to reduce aliasing, and very high-precision color spaces.